


Teach Me How To Live Again

by childofthekindly_west



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Found Family, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Time Travel, Twilight (Linked Universe) -centric, Twilight: I've abandoned my boy, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, anyways yeah wild-centric, haha yeah you dont undergo 100 years of sleep lose all your memories and come out FINE at the end, i'll explain it better in fic, it's the only game i played oKAY??, selectively mute Time, selectively mute Wild, sorta - Freeform, takes place during botw, taking generous interpretations of botw canon, think time travelers wife, well thats not true i also played phantom hourglass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthekindly_west/pseuds/childofthekindly_west
Summary: Linked Universe fic where the gang acquires a feral cook, twilight starts having strange dreams, and the master sword tries to kill link.but not necessarily in that order.my take on how the gang meets wild for the first time. Post game for everyone except wild. based on the amazing au by jojo56830, you can read the comic under the url linkeduniverse on tumblr ^__^
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 420





	1. close encounters of a third kind

**Author's Note:**

> whenever i see linked universe stories where Time is mentoring Twilight while Twilight is mentoring Wild my serotonin levels reach unprecedented amounts and I scream so loud my audio clips in real life
> 
> but another part of me cant help but make the comparison that Time, Twilight, and Wild is just Qui-gon, Obi-wan, and Anakin except Wild has one brain cell less than Anakin but still wouldn't kill a bunch of kids #roasted
> 
> anyways enjoy the story this is my first Legend of Zelda fic 
> 
> 🚨🚨 Chapter's Content Warning: Vomiting, Swearing 🚨🚨

By now, the eight heroes of courage had been on their journey for a couple of months. Each could safely say that they had a good sense of what exactly travelling in a group of Links came with- good company, great fighters, and terrible, _terrible_ cooks.

It was dinner time, and Twilight was trying his best to eat the porridge Warriors had made that night without it coming back up. However, he stopped trying altogether when he heard the sounds of Wind failing at keeping his portion _down_. The poor kid was hunched over, throwing up all the dubious-looking soup he ate behind a tree. It wasn’t the most appetizing display, and Twilight found that any hunger he had prior to the sounds of Wind vomiting had suddenly vanished. Looking down at his bowl, the hero briefly considered dumping it in the bushes. 

Twilight ultimately decided against it, only because he came to the very reasonable conclusion that if he stayed in close vicinity of Warrior’s cooking long enough, it would do irreversible damage to his sense of smell. 

Not to mention the forest animals it might attract. Some boar might think it’s a dead carcass and run through the camp whilst they slept.

As Twilight pictured the sight, Warriors sat in front of the cookpot, unamused. “It’s not even that bad!” He argued, scowling down at the youngest hero’s bent-over figure.

Wind replied with more gagging noises.

“Hmph!” He turned his nose up at him. “I’ll have you know that my soldiers would have _loved_ tonight’s dinner.”

“Warriors, I’m pretty sure this counts as a form of torture,” Four stated, running his spoon through the chunky mess.

Hyrule nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah. I bet they wouldn’t even serve this to the prisoners of Hyrule Castle.”

“Oh please, you guys are just being overdramatic.” 

“Sure, they’re the overdramatic ones, Captain ‘Let me pose on this rock while my cape flows behind me in the wind,’” Legend mocked, idly swirling the bowl of soup(?) in his hand. _Sweet Hylia, was that a hardboiled eye?_

“What’s wrong with capes?” Sky asked, placing a hand over his sailcloth. 

“Cape?!” Warriors cried, ignoring Sky. “It’s not a cape, you moron! It’s a scarf!” He then stuck an accusatory finger in Legend’s face. “And don’t act like you don’t own one. With how much junk you hoard I bet you have your own secret collection!”

“Get your finger out of my face before I break it you narcissistic little-”

**“Boys.”**

The camp went silent as soon as the word was uttered. The heroes turned their gazes to the man who spoke. Time. 

In some ways, Time was the odd man out. He was physically the oldest out of them all, though the others didn’t know by how much. And though Time could speak verbally like everyone else, he rarely did so. Instead, he preferred to rely upon signs to communicate. Thankfully, every Link had the same habit in the past, so they all knew signs fairly well. 

Currently, Time wasn’t signing anything. He was instead pinching the bridge of his nose, a pose which was becoming more and more prevalent in his life now that he was travelling with seven moody teenagers.

" _For the rest of the night, I don’t want to hear another complaint about Warrior’s cooking. Now eat,"_ He signed gruffly. And to set a good example, Time shovelled a large spoonful of the soup into his mouth. " _You all will need the energy."_

Warriors lips twisted into a sick kind of smile as the others went silent, obeying Time’s orders. 

" _Besides_ ," A smug grin formed on Time’s face. " _It is not Warrior’s fault his food tastes worst than bokoblin’s backside, now is it?"_

Everyone, even Wind, who still looked a little green at the edges, broke into laughter at Time’s words. 

Warriors sputtered. “Oh how would you know how my food tastes, old man?!” he spat, “With your age, I bet your taste buds don’t even work!” 

Yes, Good company indeed.

* * *

It was an hour later when the group finally decided to settle in for the night. Wind offered first watch since he was still feeling a little queasy, while Twilight decided to take second and Four took third.

The camp was silent, save for the sound of the crackling fire. Twilight layed asleep in his bedroll, snoring quietly.

As the night went on, he fell deeper into sleep, until, he heard a voice.

_Link…_

_...Link…_

“Link!”

He opened his eyes. It was daytime, and for some reason, he was in his wolf form. He was in a forest, but not the one he fell asleep in. The trees were more sparsely spread and there was now a small field to his left that wasn’t there before. 

Most concerning, however, was the fact that there was no trace of the other heroes around; he couldn’t even smell them.

“Link!” Twilight turned to the voice. It was the same one that called out to him while he slept. “Where are you?” cried a little girl. She was blonde and didn’t look older than five seasons. She was in the field, peeking into the bushes directly beside him. “This isn’t funny anymore!” She must have been playing. Maybe she could tell him what was going on. 

He was just about to transform when another kid came tumbling out of the foliage a few feet away from them. 

The little girl stomped her foot. “Come on! You promised you would take me to the ceremony today!”

It occurred to him in that moment that she wasn’t calling for Twilight. 

He heard the boy laugh. “Sorry, I thought I saw a beetle.”

Thankfully, the kids hadn’t noticed him yet. His wolf form would probably scare them, he didn’t want to do that, especially to two young children. 

He heard the boy walk over and slowly backed away into the foliage. He had more important things to do than eavesdrop on the conversations of village kids. Just as he was about to turn away, Twilight caught a glimpse the boy’s face. Something about it made him hesitate. He had the same sandy, blonde hair as the little girl, though it was much messier. He had bright blue eyes, one's mischievous in nature. He looked young, younger than Wind. For a split second, Twilight thought it _was_ Wind since the little girl looked so much like Aryll.

But he knew they couldn't be on Offset. Twilight couldn’t smell any saltwater, and there weren’t any seagulls flying overhead. On the small island, the ocean was visible no matter where you stood. Twilight scanned the area and couldn’t even see where land ended. 

This place felt unfamiliar altogether. 

“Well sorry doesn’t cut it! By now I bet somebody already pulled the sword out of the pedestal!” 

Twilight froze. _Sword...Ceremony...?_

Then, it dawned on him.

Link. Sword. Ceremony. 

_Fuck._

This was a hero. 

This was a hero whose story has not yet begun. Or rather, one whose story was just about to begin. 

One like him, one like seven others.

He was fairly sure that the ceremony Link had promised to take his sister to probably involved a certain prophesied sword that was said to seal the darkness away. The Master Sword. This Link would hear it’s call, just like everyone else did, and would have to bear the heavy weight of destiny on his shoulders. 

Twilight felt uneasy. This Link looked so young. He felt like he should transform and say something, but didn’t know what. Words of encouragement? Should he tell Link to instead go home?

Before he could even decide, he felt his body shake. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Then, he woke up.

“Aw man, you sure are a heavy sleeper, Twi,” Wind said, smiling down at him. 

Twilight ignored him. Instead, he jumped out of his bedroll, his eyes wild, as he scanned his surroundings. 

He was, he was back in camp. Everyone was asleep. It was night again, and the trees and the field, and the, the kids? 

_What in Goddess’ name was that?_

Wind tilted his head, concerned. “Everything alright?”

Twilight looked back at Wind, realizing that his silence was probably straying into awkward territory. “Yeah, sorry, it’s just,” Twilight shook his head. “I just need a moment. The dream I had right now- it felt so real.”

_It felt so real._

Wind’s eyes widen with curiosity. “Oh like lucid dreaming?”

Twilight frowned. “Is that any different than regular dreaming?”

Wind nodded.

“How?”

“Well- uh. I can’t explain it that well,” he said, turning around to prepare his bedroll, “but it’s like a dream which you're aware that you’re dreaming.”

_Hmm_ . _That’s unhelpful. That doesn’t sound like what happened to me,_ he thought. “How do you about know this?”

“Legend told me!” Wind said brightly. “Yeah, if you have any questions about it I’d ask him, for some reason he knows a lot about dream science.”

“Hmm.” That _was_ helpful. In fact, it didn’t sound like a too bad of an idea. “Maybe in the morning. For now, get some rest.”

Wind nodded and turned away from him.

Twilight then sat down, his eyes on the fire. He was still thinking about the dream. 

_At the time,_ Twilight thought, _I could have sworn it was real. Maybe there’s something like that Legend know’s about?_

Maybe he could help answer some questions. What could the dream have meant? And more importantly, was it really just a figment of his imagination?

Twilight threw a twig into the fire. The second watch was blissfully uneventful, allowing Twilight a small moment of solitude to gather his thoughts together. When the time came for him to wake Four up he found himself anxious to get back to sleep. Hopefully, his dreams would take him back to the forest, or even better, he would be brought to the ceremony. 

However, the hero of twilight found himself disappointed when he awoke the next morning with no new dreams about the strange kids in the woods.


	2. and it was all a dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Twilight tells Legend about his dream an all the heroes have a socratic seminar about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! heres another chapter I hope you enjoy it! its a bit of filler but I promise im almost done with chapter 3 so hopefully you don't have to wait much longer
> 
> tbh as I write this more and more im realizing how much im making this into a twilight fic I hope that isn't a problem he kinda just took control sorry lol
> 
> 🚨🚨🚨 Chapter's Content Warning: Swearing 🚨🚨🚨

The group was on the road by early morning. They had been walking for over an hour, and to everyone’s astonishment, they had not come across any monsters. Yet.

This put everyone on guard, Time especially. 

But for once, Twilight wasn’t going to look this gift horse in the mouth. After last night, he didn’t feel as well-rested as he should have. He was going to take full advantage of this peaceful morning by actually relaxing, and-

His musings were cut short when he felt an arm unexpectedly wrap around his shoulders. It was Legend, who was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin he’d ever seen. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Twilight? Why, I’ve never seen you more at ease.”

Twilight bristled. He had half the mind to shrug the question and arm off and walk away from the petulant hero. However, as he recalled his conversation with Wind the night prior, he reasoned that now was a good time as ever to seek help from Legend.

“I need you to tell me everything you know about dreams.”

Legend’s smile faltered. Immediately, he dropped his arm off Twilight’s shoulders. He was taken aback by the request. _What did he want to know about dreams?_ Ever the sceptic, Legend asked, “Why?”

Twilight rolled his eyes. “Because I’m having second thoughts about adventuring and want to become a soothsayer.”

Legend laughed as he tried to picture Twilight leading a seance. “Really?”

“No.”

“Then what? I don’t give information out for free and my price is knowing why.” 

“Looks like Ravio’s rubbing off on you,” Twilight muttered.

“How dare you!” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now I’m really not going to help you.”

Twilight sighed. _Goddess, it’s like pulling teeth having to get information out of this kid._ “I had a strange dream last night. Wind told me you could help figure out what it meant.”

Legend uncrossed his arms. “Did he now?” He couldn’t keep the smugness out of his voice. “Well then. What was the dream about?”

“The dream itself wasn’t that concerning, but-”

Legend interrupted him. “Do you want my help or not?”

Twilight blinked. “Yeah, but-”

“Okay then,” Legend said, interrupting him, _again_. “I need you to tell me everything you remember about this dream, from the moment you closed your eyes to when you woke up today,” Legend voice was firm in a way Twilight had never heard before. He then continued, “Now I could do what you asked of me- tell you everything I know about dreams- but that would be exhausting and frankly, a waste of my time. So, I ask again: What was the dream about?”

Twilight groaned. _So much for a quiet morning._

* * *

By the time Twilight had finished retelling the edited version of last night’s experience- he had to leave out the fact that he was a wolf for _obvious_ reasons- he found himself in the rare, uncomfortable position of being the center of attention. 

Both Warriors and Hyrule looked doubtful that what transpired was anything more than a dream, but Sky insisted that they shouldn’t dismiss this so easily. 

“It could have been a premonition,” He said to the group. “An omen that something big is gonna happen,” He shuddered as if recalling a memory. “I’ve had those before.”

“The dream itself didn’t sound as evil as an omen, Sky,” Wind placated. “Maybe it was a vision!” his eyes gleamed with hope. “One that’s telling us that we’re getting a new member.”

“So late after we all met each other?” Warriors remarked. “I doubt it.”

“Interesting,” Legend said, worrying his bottom lip. He turned to Twilight. “Was there anything that occurred after you woke; some physical proof that could help us confirm your dream was real?”

Twilight shook his head. “Nothing. When I woke up, it was to Wind shaking me for the second watch.”

Legend hummed, dissatisfied. 

“Then, maybe you were woken up before you were meant to be?” Four reasoned. “The conversation you overheard seemed so short- if it wasn’t a dream, then perhaps you were supposed to interfere in some way, but you didn’t get the chance.”

“If that was the case then arguing about this is useless,” Hyrule replied.

“Well, only if this dream was a one-time thing,” Sky said. He looked to Twilight. “Let’s just hope it wasn’t a fluke and tonight you’ll have a similar dream, one that perhaps will be more illuminating.”

Twilight sighed. “I guess that’s all we can do. Legend, is there seriously nothing more you can tell me?”

Legend stayed silent, thinking carefully. “Something similar happened to me in the past,” he began.

The rest of the group looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

“I mean, sorta. Just like you, I thought I was awake- everything in the dream had felt so real. But afterwards, when I really thought about it, somethings just didn’t make sense anymore. For example, I had washed up on an island I’ve never seen before, but all the villagers there already knew my name. Even weirder, the animals could talk to me and the pots! Goddess above the pots were so fucking heavy-” 

The group stared at him in bewilderment.

“Is there a point to this?” Warriors asked bluntly.

Legend huffed. “The point is I washed up on shore for a reason. An owl me told I couldn’t leave until I completed a quest.”

“ _An owl?”_ Time signed. Up to this point, he had stayed silent, quietly observing the group.

“Yeah, Big eyebrows. He said I had to ‘wake the wind fish’ or whatever,” Legend said. “And so I did. Next thing I knew, I was lying down on an empty beach. No villagers, no talking animals.”

_“Were you able to return once you woke up?”_

Legend sighed. “No. No matter how hard I tried, I was never able to return to the island,” he said, his voice bitter. “And believe me, I tried.”

Time hummed, his eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. _“I think Sky and Four had the right idea earlier,”_ he began. _“We don’t have much to go on, so all we can do for now is wait for the experience to repeat itself.”_

Twilight nodded. 

_“If this dream-mess is anything like what Legend went through, I’m sure your purpose will reveal itself soon,”_ Time turned to everyone and signed, _“Let’s pick up the pace. We’ve been lagging behind and I’m sure everyone here wants to get to a town before night falls.”_

Thankfully everyone was in agreement with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hoped you enjoyed!! there are some witty link's awakening references for those of you who have played the game (seriously, you need a strength bracelet to lift a pot?!?)


	3. Hit the hay, fast asleep dream a dream, you little bleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule hates swimming and Sky's attempts to be supportive of Twilight's dream escapades get misinterpreted and quite literally spat back into his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh!!! i just wanted to thank everyone for clicking over this fic <33 we're already over 1000 hits! also thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented it really is sweet hearing your thoughts and it also gives me the motivation to write when I know people are interested in what I have to say <333
> 
> Also I promise well see Wild again soon I just really don't want it to be all about him so here's more fluff with the rest of the gang
> 
> 🚨🚨🚨 Chapter's Content Warning: Violence 🚨🚨🚨

“Dear Hylia, is it really too much to ask for ONE day where I don’t get a club to the face?” Warriors moaned. 

Twilight grunted in agreement, finding himself sharing a similar disposition with the other hero.

Just over an hour ago, the group had been ambushed on the outskirts of town. They were crossing a bridge when out from underneath them crawled five angry bokoblins. Before anyone could react, Warriors was immediately taken out of commission due to a club bashing his face in. He practically rag-dolled, his body flying high over the other heroes. 

Admittedly, the others would have found this hilarious if it wasn’t for the fact that Warriors also went flying over the bridge’s edge.

While the others readied themselves for combat, Hyrule immediately took action. He ran over to where Warriors fell and taking no hesitation, he jumped off after his brother-in-arms. 

Thankfully, the bridge was suspended over a pool of water, meaning that neither had to worry about broken bones as they came falling down. 

As he broke through the water’s surface, Hyrule noted that the pool was deeper than what he expected. Darker too; he couldn’t make anything out aside from shadows. Still, the hero of Hyrule wasn’t anything if not determined. He dove deeper into the water’s depths, arms outstretched, dead set on finding Warriors before he ran out of air. 

After a few terrifying moments where his searching was coming up with no results, Hyrule’s fingers grazed past something solid. He would have sighed in relief if he wasn’t preoccupied with conserving his oxygen. The hero swam deeper despite the burn in his lungs. He knew he was pushing himself but he didn’t care. Warriors was down here, hurt, and possibly incapacitated. He didn’t stop swimming until he grabbed onto what felt like a wrist. Warriors.

Wasting no time, Hyrule pulled the other hero to his chest and raced back towards the surface. As they broke through, he coughed and coughed, taking shaky breaths to calm his beating heart. He could feel it ringing in his ears. 

Leaning his friend’s body on his chest, Hyrule swam them both to the nearest shore. 

“Rule?” Warriors mumbled, his head bobbing against Hyrule’s shoulder.

Hyrule replied kindly by dumping Warriors body onto the sand. He then collapsed onto his back a few feet away. “How… are you… still… conscious?” he asked through heavy breathes. Between getting smacked off a bridge by a bokoblin and almost drowning, it didn’t make any sense to Hyrule.

Warriors shrugged. “Tough noggin,” he said, gently touching his nose. It felt tender. When he removed his hand, blood stained the tips of his gloves. “Hmm. Not as tough as I thought.”

“You might… have a… concussion,” Hyrule wheezed. A small, mirthless laugh escaped him from where he layed. “Never, _ever_ make me do that again.”

Warriors lifted his hand again, giving the hero a thumbs-up. “Duly noted.”

And just as was his luck, once Hyrule was finished catching his breath, another figure- _Twilight’s_ figure- went sailing off the bridge and into the water.

Hyrule quickly lifted his head, staring at the pond disbelievingly. He and Warriors waited in bated breath as the water rippled. 

The surface calmed, and Twilight didn’t come back up. 

“Oh for crying out loud!” Hyrule yelled as dove back into the water.

* * *

So there they were, an hour later, three out of the eight heroes of courage completely soaked to the bone. The innkeeper of the village was kind enough to spare a room for all of them and even offered Hyrule, Warriors, and Twilight some clothes from the inn’s lost & found. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Warriors said, pulling a long-sleeve out from the box. “I don’t know how to repay you.”

She waved the hero off with a kind smile. “Oh nonsense, dear boy! No one else is using the clothing. It’s just collecting dust here in the back room.”

“Still, if there’s any work you need doing here, we’ll be more than happy to oblige,” Twilight said.

“Speak for yourself,” Hyrule muttered. “You weren’t the one’s having to rescue two big, water-logged idiots.”

“Rescue?” The innkeeper questioned.

Warriors grinned. “Oh, it’s an incredible tale, my lady-”

“O-One that we would rather tell in the _morning_ ,” Hyrule interrupted quickly. 

Warriors was a great storyteller. He handled his words with the same care as he handled his blade. He could describe a picture with ease- it was something Hyrule had grown to look forward to after a hard day of travel. In fact, Hyrule can recall multiple instances where he and Wind had begged the solider for stories before bed. Admittedly, it didn’t take a lot of begging- Warriors loved to talk. The hero was obsessed with his own voice. Once he started could never get him to stop and right now, that was the last thing Hyrule wanted. 

“We ought to get to bed, it’s been a long day,” Hyrule said.

“Ah, of course,” the innkeeper replied. “By the looks of you, I can tell you’ve travelled far and that the road has not been an easy one.”

“You have no idea.”

She laughed. “Well, go on then, young travellers. Off to bed,” she shooed them up the stairs. “I gave you and your companion’s the first room on the left!” she yelled helpfully before running back to the bar. 

Twilight could hear her greeting other patrons as he made his way to the top of the stairs. He then realized that they didn’t need really any directions, as the sounds of Wind’s laughter made its way through the door anyways. Warriors knocked, interrupting whatever conversation was occurring inside. 

The heroes were greeted by Four. “What took you guys so long?”

“Warriors didn’t like any of the shirts she had,” Twilight said.

He got a shove for that one. Twilight didn’t give Warriors the satisfaction by reacting. Instead, he focused on laying his wet clothes down by the doorway. Hopefully, his belongings would be dry by morning. 

As he got back up, he looked around the room: for once, the group had enough rupees to afford a private space. The room had two full beds, meaning it was just big enough for all of them to share. Sky and Legend were sitting on the floor by Wind, who was in the middle of stewing something on the fireplace. Already passed out in one of the beds was Time, despite it only being early dusk.

“Time’s out already?” Warriors asked excitedly. “20 rupees to whoever can successfully drawing something on his face.”

Wind perked up from where he was cooking at the sound of money. Sky held an arm out and shook his head disapprovingly.

“I hope he knows this only further proves to us that he _is_ an old man,” Twilight deadpanned.

“Tch. I bet that’s exactly what he wants,” Hyrule said, squinting at Time suspiciously. “We’re playing right into his hand.”

Time snored loudly.

“Truly, the face of a master strategist,” Legend snidely remarked. 

Hyrule glowered. But before the two could even get into it, someone knocked on the door. Confused, Four did a headcount. He looked even more puzzled at the realization that everyone was accounted for. 

The person knocked again. “Hello?” Ah. It was the innkeeper again. “I have the room service you ordered?” She said through the door.

Wind froze mid-stir.“What?!” He turned to the other heroes in the room, holding his soup ladle out accusatorily. “Which one of you ordered room service?” 

Sky sighed and went to open the door. He smiled, taking the tray from her hands. “Thank you, miss.” 

Wind gasped, betrayed. “Sky! How dare you! I’ve been slaving away, making dinner, and you-!”

“-Yeah, you traitor! now we’re gonna be forced to eat bigger portions of Wind’s cooking!”

“Hey!”

Sky ignored them. “Is this everything?” He asked politely.

“Yes, it should be. And if you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask!” She said, closing the door behind herself.

Sky nodded, turning back around to face the others. In his hands was a tray that held a kettle, two small pots, a cup, and a spoon. “Relax, I just ordered some tea,” He said plainly. He set the tray down near the fireplace. He poured the water from the kettle into the cup with care. “But, this isn’t for me,” he told them. “It’s for Twilight.” Sky smiled to said hero, holding the cup up. “Careful, it’s hot.”

Twilight looked at him confused. “I didn’t ask for any tea.”

Sky rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know, I’m _giving_ it to you. I hope you like chamomile.”

Twilight took the cup into his hands. It smelled nice, so he took a hesitant sip. Its taste was delicate, yet definitely herbal. He smiled down at his cup. “It’s good. But I’ve never heard of it before,” he said before taking another sip.

“Oh! Then I really do hope you like it. Chamomile’s well known for relaxing the mind and inducing sleep.”

“You’re giving him a tranquillizer?!” Legend interrupted.

Twilight’s eyes widen in shock at Legend’s words. He quickly spat the tea out, inadvertently spraying Sky’s face with hot tea and spit.

Sky stood there, frozen. After taking a moment to wipe his face clean, he calmly stated, “ _No_. It’s a soothing bedtime tea.” He opened his eyes, giving Twilight a reassuring look. “Trust me, back when I was in Skyloft, I never went a night without a cup.”

Twilight didn’t look convinced. “There’s no catch? No bad effects?”

Sky shook his head. “Only drowsiness, but that’s the point. I promise you it’s just a sleep aid, not a sedative.” Sky scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. “I should have explained that better. I just thought that, well, with the dream you had last night, that this would help in its own way.”

Twilight could follow that line of thinking. Whether it was out of guilt for spitting in Sky’s face or not, he finished the cup. Only a few minutes had passed when he let out a big yawn.

“Already crashing, ‘cub?’” Four smiled.

Twilight glared at him. He was going to quip something in reply when another yawn interrupted him. 

_Ugh_. He did feel drowsy. Deciding that the wait for Wind’s dinner to be finished was really not worth it, he turned back to the beds and climbed in under the sheets.

Wind leaned over to Warriors and whispered as quietly as he could (read: not quiet at all), “If I manage to draw somethin’ on Twilights face too, will you pay me double?”

“If I find one drawing on my face tomorrow I’m throwing you out the window,” Twilight muttered into his pillow.

Wind’s face turned bright red, embarrassed. He shot his focus back down to the cooking pot, stirring with new vigor. 

But before Twilight could succumb to his fatigue, Warriors replied to Wind’s inquiry: “If you manage it, I’ll pay you 60.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and criticism are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
